1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a needle-less or needle-free hypodermic injection device, and particularly to such an injection device with a hand-held injector device carrying an drug cartridge pre-filled with injectable medication, a sealed cylinder of pressurized gas, a discharge mechanism for penetrating the gas cylinder, and a trigger device for releasing the discharge mechanism. The trigger device releases the discharge mechanism to penetrate the gas cylinder, which drives a piston of the drug cartridge to effect a hypodermic jet injection. The gas cylinder is also movable to automatically re-set the discharge mechanism.
2. Related Technology
Needle-less or needle-free hypodermic jet injection devices have been in commercial use for over 40 years. A number of these devices have used pressurized gas to power a hypodermic jet injection. The related technology includes a number of teachings for gas-powered injection devices, including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,556, issued Jun. 24, 1986 to J. Thomas Morrow, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,699; issued Apr. 3, 1990 to James S. Parsons; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,723, issued Mar. 24, 1998, to Thomas P. Castellano, et al. WIPO publication WO 97/37705 also discloses a gas powered disposable needle-less hypodermic jet injector.
The Morrow, et. al. '556 patent is believed to teach a durable hypodermic jet injection device in which a housing receives a shell or cartridge having a bore leading to a discharge aperture. Within the bore is received both a plunger sealingly engaging the bore, and a pressurized gas cylinder which rests against the plunger. The injection device includes a ram which has a penetrating tip confronting a penetrable wall section and seal of the gas cylinder, and a discharge mechanism for driving the ram through the penetrable wall section of the gas cylinder when a trigger device is released. Discharge of the pressurized gas from the cylinder drives the plunger to effect a jet injection, and also drives the seal of the gas cylinder to effect resetting of the discharge mechanism. The shell with its plunger, and spent gas cylinder, is discarded after an injection; and a new shell pre-filled with medication and with a new gas cylinder is used for each injection.
The Parsons '699 patent is believed to teach a single-use jet injector which is totally discarded after one use. This injector is believed to have a body with a pair of gas chambers separated by a breakable valve. One of the gas chambers contains a pressurized gas, while the other chamber is sealingly bounded by a piston which drives a plunger. The plunger sealingly bounds a chamber into which a dose of medication is loaded by the user before the injection. This medication dose chamber leads to an injection orifice so that when the valve is broken, the piston and plunger are moved by pressurized gas communicated to the second chamber, and the plunger drives the medication forcefully out of the injection orifice to form an injection jet. After a single use, the device is discarded.
The Castellano '723 patent, which was issued in 1998 and which does not cite the earlier Parsons '699 patent, is believed to teach substantially the same subject matter as Parsons et al.
WIPO publication WO 97/37705 published pursuant to a Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) application for joint inventors Terence Weston and Pixey Thomlea, is believed to disclose a disposable hypodermic jet injector in which the device is powered by a gas pressure spring of the type common in the tool and die art as a substitute for the conventional metal spring ejector pin. In the Weston device, the ram of the gas pressure spring is held in a contracted position by a trigger mechanism. When the trigger mechanism is released, the gas pressure spring is supposed to expand and drive a piston sealingly received in a bore and leading to a fine-dimension orifice in order to produce a jet hypodermic injection from liquid held in the bore ahead of the piston. The Weston device is thought to have several deficiencies: such as difficult and costly manufacturing and sterilization processes, because pressurized gas and a drug dose need to be contained in the same package. including a possible inability to endure long-term storage while still retaining the gas pressure in the gas spring to power an injection, and also the medication integrity. In other words, the gas pressure spring of the Weston device contains only a small quantity of gas, and depends upon the sealing relationship of the ram of this spring with a cylinder within which the ram is movably and sealingly received in order to retain this gas pressure. Even a small amount of gas leakage over time will be enough to render this injector inoperative.